Malgré les âges
by vvjulyvv
Summary: Petit mot de fin...
1. prologue

Salut salut ! Me revoilà avec une fic qui vous plaira j'espère..... Mais on ne peut pas demander la lune non plus tié...... malgré que.... Non je déconne, je vous laisse lire le prologue et puis c sa là !

Prologue

Dans un autre royaume, vivait une fille, bientôt devenu femme, qui était assise devant un cerisier. Ce cerisier était spécial pour elle, il lui rappelait toute sa famille vieille de plusieurs générations. Ce cerisier en fait, était vieux de 100 ans qu'on dit, mais Sakura le savait elle, qu'il était plus vieux que sa, puisque que sa défunte mère lui racontait quand t'elle était petite que devant ce cerisier s'était assis au moins 4 de leur génération... Fallait-elle qu'elle y croit ? En fait tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Sa mère lui racontait peut-être sa pour pouvoir l'endormir plus vite mais qui sais !

Sakura se leva et marcha un peu dans le jardin. Elle avait 16 ans maintenant et était devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraude.... Un vert magnifique certes ! Elle était d'une grâce et d'une bonté sans limite faisant d'elle une des princesses les plus en vue de tous les royaumes. Mais le problème, elle ne veut pas d'époux ou de personne dans sa vie puisque qu'elle trouve qu'ils sont tous aussi imbu de leur pouvoir les uns que les autres. Alors elle se promène se délectant de toute les petites joies que lui apporte ce jardin...... son paradis en quelque sorte.

Alors c'est sa...... vous en penser quoi ?? Moi je dis que c'est un bon début et puis je peux toujours faire place à l'amélioration. Donc

REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!1 si vous plait............

Juju black


	2. Rencontre

**Allo tlm ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre pour ce fanfic. Alors bonne lecture !**

Sakura regardait les fleurs........ elles étaient tellement belles avec leurs couleurs ! On dirait qu'elles n'ont aucun soucis, seulement le bonheur de s'ouvrire le matin pour montrer leurs belles couleurs.

_C'est fou ce que j'aimerais être une fleur pour pouvoir être toujours joyeuse...._ pensa Sakura. Alors des pas se fit entendre. Sakura se retourna et vit arriver sa gouvernante qui n'était pourtant pas plus vieille qu'elle...

-Bonjour ma chère ! Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venu ? demanda Sakura

-Et bien votre père voudrait vous voir près de lui puisque qu'il veut vous parler, répondit alors Tiffany, la gouvernante

-Ah et bien, dites-lui que j'arrive dans quelques instants alors.....

-Hum, si je peux me permettre, pourquoi est-ce que vous paraissez si triste princesse je....

-Appelle-moi Sakura et puis tu me tutoyer tu sais !

-D'accord, donc je disais pourquoi est-ce que tu parais aussi triste Sakura ? Je ne comprends pas, depuis quelque temps tu sembles perdre ta joie de vivre !

-Je sais mais, j'en ai assez de tous ces princes, rois ou seigneurs et même chevaliers qui viennent me voir chaque jours pour me demander ma main......... je n'en peux plus tu comprends.... J'ai besoin de me recueillir et d'être seule pour une fois ! Tu comprends ??

-Bien sûr saki........... tu permets que je t'appelle saki ??

Sakura fit signe qu'oui

-Super ! Tu vas voir toi et moi on va devenir de bonnes amies... et bien j'espère en tout cas...... Mais je cesse de parler je dois aller dire au roi que tu vas aller le voir dans quelque instants !

Sakura la regarda partir. Elle eu un petit sourire et puis parti en direction du trône de son père. Elle traversa un grand couloir rempli de vieilles armures et pleins de vieux tableaux qui représente bon nombre de chevalier et de rois morts au combat. Et puis elle se retrouve devant une grande porte en chêne massif avec 2 gardes en avant. Dès qu'ils la virent, ils se prosternèrent et ouvrirent la porte. Un grand trône était un milieu avec le roi qui attendait sa fille impatiemment. À côté de lui, il y avait 2 personnes, une reine sans doute vu son habillement de grande classe et son fils peut-être....... Un chevalier c sûr puisqu'il portait une épée. Mais il n'avait pas l'air très enchanté d'être là..... Il avait les cheveux bruns en bataille et les yeux noisette. Il est grand et a une bonne carrure.

Aussitôt que sakura rencontra son regard il y eu comme un choc, un courant entre les 2, et le chevalier ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant cette beauté incroyable.

Alors Sakura s'avança et se mit devant son bon père

-Ah Sakura, ma chérie je te présente la reine Yelan et son fils, maintenant chevalier, Shaolan. Il va être ton garde du corps.

-Ah....... hum, Bonjour à vous messire et madame ! dit Sakura en faisant la révérence

-Tout à faite charmante cette jeune femme !! S'extasia Yelan.

Je suis heureuse que shaolan ait été choisit pour te protéger, c'est un très grand honneur ! rajouta-t-elle

-Merci ! Et vous, vous êtes chevalier depuis longtemps ?? Hum et puis tu peux m'appeler Sakura puisque tu vas être constamment avec moi ! Et si tu es tanner de me voir et bien tu as le droit d'aller te promener où bon te semble quand tu veux, mais j'espère que tu ne te tanneras pas trot vite de moi........ !!! S'exclama sakura dans un fou rire !

-Et bien je vais faire mon possible et puis toi aussi tu me tutoyer et surtout m'appeler Shaolan puisque messire sa me vieillis un peu disons..... répondit shaolan en souriant

-Donc, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, si nous allions manger ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?

-Je tout à fait d'accord avec vous cher !! s'exclama Yelan

-Je suis d'accord ! Répondit sakura et shaolan. Surpris, ils se regardèrent et Sakura partit à rire très vite suivit par shaolan.

Le souper se passa dans une atmosphère très joyeuse et bientôt vint l'heure où sakura sortit de table pour aller dormir. Shaolan se proposa pour l'escorter jusqu'a sa chambre histoire de voir u peu le château.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte gravée de fleur de cerisier. Sakura de retourna devant Shaolan et le regarde longuement dans les yeux.

-J'ai été très heureuse de te connaître aujourd'hui tu m'as rendu le moral ! dit sakura

Tu n'avais pas le moral ! Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna shaolan

Et bien.... c'est une longue histoire que je te raconterai peut-être une autre fois mais ceci étant dis........_Sakura bailla_........ je vais aller me reposer, Bonne nuit Shaolan !

Sakura s'approche de Shaolan et lui donna un léger baiser sur la joue, et lui sourit pour ensuite entrer dans sa chambre et fermer la porte.

Shaolan porta sa main à sa joue et regarda la porte. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant, cette sensation au bas ventre..... Shaolan sourit et se dirigea vers sa nouvelle chambre et y entra. Il ôta tout ses vêtements pour se retrouver en boxer( Nda : je ne sais pas s'il y a des boxers dans le Moyen Âge mais c pas grave moi jai décider quian n'avait !) Il entra sous les couvertures et ferma ses yeux pour se plonger dans un profond, profond sommeil.

**Voilà ! Mon premier chapitre ! Je lai fait plus long que tous mes autres chapitres puisque j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**juju**


	3. Premier

Allo allo ! chuis de retour ak mon 2eme vrai chapitre ! jespere ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps !!! Donc assez de blabla........ Je vous laisse lire !

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se réveilla de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Il se rhabilla de vêtement vert et noir. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon vert !!( Nda : loll, j'ai prit des couleurs qu'il le met en valeur mais tié c normal si des fois vous trouvez que shaolan yé plus habiller ak des vêtements de notre et non un vêtement du Moyen Âge....... C normal loll, on continue??) Shaolan se mit en route pour rejoindre sakura à sa chambre. Il longea quelques corridors et se retrouva devant cette porte tant voulue. À peine eut-il lever la main pour cogner( Nda : histoire de se dégourdir un peu lolll) que la porte s'ouvrit laissant place à Sakura.

Et bien, tu es matinal Shaolan ! Mais bonjour quand même ! s'exclama Sakura en souriant

Bonjour à toi aussi Sakura ! Tu es ravissante ce matin ! répondit Shaolan en la dévorant des yeux

Ah........ Merci ! dit Sakura en rougissant

En effet Sakura portait une robe verte pâle mettant en valeur ses yeux verts émeraude.

Les manches descendaient jusqu'à son genou. Et le bas de la robe traînait derrière elle.

Alors, est-ce je peux accompagner une dame ?? demanda Shaolan en lui tendant son bras

Hum......... je crois qu'oui ! répondit Sakura en prenant son bras

Shaolan souria et commença à avancer. Sakura regardait Shaolan droit dans les yeux.

Elle se sentait tellement troublé quand t'il était à proximité d'elle. Shaolan de son côté était dans le même état qu'elle. Il aimait tellement se noyer dans ces yeux et la sentir près de lui. _Mais voyons mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec moi ???Je me sens tellement bizarre quand t'elle est près de moi !!_Pensa alors Shaolan en regardant Sakura du coin de l'œil.

Alors, ils entrèrent dans la salle de repas. Le roi les regarda avec le sourire bienveillant qu'il affichait toujours. Voir sa fille au bras d'un jeune homme aussi fidèle que Shaolan le remplissait de bonheur.

Bien bonjour mes enfants ! Vous avez bien dormit ?? demanda le roi

Très bien père !!! Répondit Sakura

C'est très chaleureux alors je me sens très ici je vous laisse deviner la merveilleuse nuit que j'ai passer ! Répondit à son tour Shaolan en regardant Sakura de coin de l'œil.

Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire mon cher ! S'exclama le roi en riant !!!

Le déjeuner se passa dans une atmosphère de calme et de joie. Peu après le repas, Sakura et Shaolan partirent prendre une marche. Pendant toute l'après-midi, ils se parlèrent et apprirent à se connaître. Déjà le souper arriva et ils durent à contre-cœur aller manger. Mais en chemin, ils n'arrêtèrent pas de se dévorer des yeux. Chaque pas les rapprochaient un peu plus. Il s avaient la curieuse envie de se rapprocher et de prendre l'autre dans leurs bras. C'est alors que sakura s'arrêtait de marcher et retint Shaolan. Il se retourna un peu surpris et il l'eut la surprise de sa vie. Skaura n'en pouvant plus, l'embrassa ! ( Nda : po un ptit bec de fefi là ! la total jvous jure !!!) Shaolan ne se retint plus lui non plus et réponda avec envie au baiser. Ceci dura plusieurs minutes, une éternité pour les amoureux, lorsqu'un petit cri les fit sursauter.

-Mon dieu !!! S'exclama Tiffany !

**Et voilà ! Le 2eme chapitre de fait ! Il est peut-être moins long mais c cool pareil non ??**

**Donc vous voulez la suite ?? Et bien laissez moi un tite review pour me dire qu'il y a quelqu'un dans ce monde qui me lit !!! loll je sais qu'il y en a et justement voilà une tite réponse pour vous :**

**SyaoSyao : salut ! sa va? Et bien merci pour ton encouragement ! J'espère que t'as aimé la suite ! **

**4rine : allo ! merci pour ta review !!!**

**Sakuya : salut toi ! sa va ?? Et bien voici la suite que tu voulais ! tu l'aimes ?? et bien laisse-moi une review (lolll, chu diabolique !!!) tk, merci**

**Novalie : Bonjour Bonjour !!! Tu sais..... c vrm gentil de m'avoir répondu !! j'apprécie vrm ! et je ne suis pas menteuse( jte jure sa tête à................ Shaolan lollll, vrm diabolique mon affaire !) tk, jte le laisse et fatigue le moi pas trop là, jen ai besoin pour mes autres chapitres....... Donc c sa !**

**Debbie : tes p-t la dernière mais sa veu po sire que je t'aime moins ! au contraire( non je plaisante, jvous aime tout pareil !) merci pour ta review !!!**

**Alors c'est tout, donc on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre !!!**

**Ciao**

**Juju -xxxxxxxx-**


	4. Pars Pas

Salut tlm ! Voilà la suite, mais avant je vais répondre au review tout de suite parce que je suis sur que vous attendiez sa impatiemment ! Donc :

**Aidya : salut ! Ok, j'avoue Sakura est pas gênée mais tié, faut ben que pour une fois ce soit elle qui prenne les devants........ nannnn, je déconne. Je dois dire que j'aime bien ce passage pas toi ?? Voyons, chu conne bien sur que tu l'aime, mais tk, jte laisse lire la suite. **

**Merci bocoup pour ta review**

**Kamirure : J'espère au moins que tu n'avais pas payer un tueur à gage pour me tuer parce que là y va falloir que tu le rembourse.... Dsl, mais voici kan même la suite1 en espérant que tu l'aime......... lolll, bonne lecture**

**Sakuya : allô toi ! Sa va ? Voilà la suite et comme sa je ne suis pas diabolique.... Et ben c'est tant mieux ! Voilà la suite ! On sreparle sur le net ? bonne lecture**

**SyaoSyao : merci bien pour ton encouragement ! jte donne la suite...... tu me dis si tu l'aime hein ? Allez jte laisse, bonne lecture !**

**Je vais dire merci aussi à ceux qui lisent le fic mais qui laissent pas de review.......... Je vous aime pareil ! Alors, on passe au chapitre maintenant ??**

**Bonne lecture !**

Extrait du dernier chapitre :

Mon dieu !!! s'exclame Tiffany

Sakura et Shaolan se retournèrent et voient Tiffany avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle se mit à courir vers eux et s'arrêta devant Sakura.

Je le savais depuis le début que sa allait arriver ! Si vous aviez vu la façon dont vous vous êtes regarder la première fois que vous vous êtes vue ! Je le savais !!

À ce moment, Tiffany se mit à rire comme une folle et prit Sakura par les mains. Elle la fit tourner en riant comme une dingue en criant JE LE SAVAIS ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Shaolan regarda Tiffany avec une goutte (Nda : style manga genre....) derrière la tête. Quand tiffany relâcha Sakura, elle partit en courant vers le trône du roi.

Sakura, elle, n'avait jamais eu aussi mal au cœur de toute sa vie. Elle manqua de tomber quand Shaolan vint la rattraper de justesse. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et s'y perda. Il était comme dans un autre monde quand t'il la regardait. Et Sakura, elle, avait tellement chaud qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un four ! Son visage se rapprocha de celui de shaolan ou le contraire peut lui importait. Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois. Quand celui-ci fut terminer, ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes........ Et se rappelèrent qu'il devait aller souper donc ils se lâchèrent et partirent vers la salle à manger.

Sakura entra en premier dans la salle suivit de très très près pas Shaolan. Le roi les regardait d'une drôle de manière..... Il avait l'air triste. Sakura le remarqua tout de suite et posa la question fatale à son père

-Père qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

De longues minutes passa sans que personnes parlent.....

Mon enfant j'ai appris que toi et Shaolan vous vous aimiez, est-ce vrai ?

Sakura se tourna vers Shaolan et le regarda. Il lui fit un léger sourire et elle se retourna vers son père.

Oui c'est la vérité !

Le destin s'acharne contre toi ma chérie.... J'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose contre tout sa.....

Mais de quoi parler vous mon père ? demanda Sakura de plus en plus inquiète

Le père de shaolan m'a envoyé un messager me demanda ou, non...... m'obligeant de dire à shaolan de retourner dans son royaume ! répondit le roi. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris plus de 15ans d'un coup tellement que la nouvelle le chavirait.

Non !!!!!!!!!! Vous mentez, il ne peut pas retourner dans son royaume, il doit rester avec moi !!!!! Cria Sakura dans un sanglot

Sakura, je suis désolé ma puce j'aurais tellement faire quelque chose pour qu'il reste........ Mais c'est la guerre qui nous attends ai nous ne renvoyons pas shaolan dans son royaume. Et je.......

NONNNNN, TU MENTS !!!!!! Cria Sakura ! Elle partit en courant vers sa chambre en pleurant.

Le roi versa quelques larmes et regarda shaolan dans les yeux.

Je suis tellement désoler shaolan..... je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire

Je sais mon bon roi ! coupa shaolan. Je vais aller voir sakura si voue me permettez

Très bien vas-y

Shaolan parti en direction de la chambre de sakura. Il avait mal, il avait l'impression que son père venait de lui poignarder le cœur. Il cogna trois petits coups à la porte de sa petite fleur de cerisier.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix enrouée de larmes

C'est moi sakura ! répondit shaolan

Il entendit des pas et la porte s'ouvrit. Sakura apparaissa derrière la porte. Shaolan la prit tout de suite dans ses bras et entra dans la chambre. Sakura redoubla de larmes et se cramponna à Shaolan. Il la serra très fort dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes lui aussi.

Cesse de pleurer saki, je vais revenir je te le jure !

Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! reste shao, je t'en pris !!!!! murmura Sakura désespérer

Chut ! Saki calme-toi ! Je suis encore là, saki............ je t'aime !

Sakura releva la tête vers Shaolan et le regarda. Ces yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle leva la main et essuya ces larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de shaolan d'un geste doux et affectueux. Shaolan le regarda à son tour. Alors, il mit la main sur la main à sakura qui était toujours sur sa joue. Il la porta à sa bouche et y donna un léger baiser.

Il remonta ensuite la tête de sakura à l'aide se sa main pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Il approcha son visage de celui de sa bien-aimée et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et tout l'amour dont il était capable.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à contre cœur bien sûr, Sakura le regarda les yeux ruisselant de larmes

-Je t'aime shaolan, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ! supplia sakura

Je ne peux rien faire contre mon père saki........

Shaolan de dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le royaume.

Tu sais, mon père n 'est pas un père bon et bienveillant comme le tient. Il aime le pouvoir et fait tout pour s'acquérir plus de forces. Et, shaolan marqua une pause, il a pour moi une piste toutes tracer qu'il veut que je suive. Mais ma mère n'est pas d'accord avec lui. C'est pour sa que quand t'elle a entendu dire que ton père cherchait un garde pour sa fille et bien elle a sauter sur l'occasion et nous sommes venus le plus vite possible. Mais mon père est revenu je crois et il veut que je revienne aussi.......

Shaolan reporta son regard sur les nuages. Sakura s'approcha de lui et mit sa main sur la main de shaolan. Il tourna alors son regard vers elle. Elle lui souriait d'un sourire compatissant. Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la regarda de nouveau et colla sur front sur le sien.

-Je vais revenir, peut importe le moyen que je vais pendre ! Je te le promets.

-Hum hum ! Désoler de vous déranger..... s'excusa Tiffany timidement

Mais, shaolan nous vous attendons en bas, votre mère est arrivée

-D'accord merci ! répondit shaolan toujours en regardant sakura son front coller sur le sien

-Allez viens, nous allons descendre murmura sakura

Ils descendirent tous les trois. Shaolan prit la main de sakura et la colla contre lui en descendant. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule cherchant un peu de réconfort. Yelan, en voyant cette scène, étouffa un sanglot et se dirigea vers sakura, elle la prit dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

-Ah...... Sakura je m'en veux tellement. Je vais tout faire pour que shaolan revienne je te le jure

-Je vous crois madame répondit Sakura doucement

Yelan la lâcha et regarda son fils les yeux emplit de larmes. Shaolan s'approcha de Sakura et la reprit dans ses bras. Il lui murmura quelques petits mots doux et le relâcha.

Sakura recula et le regarda se tourna et partir en compagnie de sa mère. Dès qu'il eu franchit le seuil de la porte, elle s'écroula en pleur et y pleura tout son soul. Tiffany vint à sa rencontre, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

Et Voilà !! C'est mon 3eme chapitre. J'avoue que l'a je lai fait un peu dramatique ! Mais il est bon quand même........ jvous avoue que j'ai pleurer en l'écrivant( mais shaolan est venu me consoler lolll) laisser moi une review !!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!

**Ciao tlm**

**Juju -xxxxxxx-**


	5. Vers toi! part 1

Salut salut ! sa fais un moment que l'on ne s'étais pas vu non ??? et bien je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Donc je vous laisse le lire et puis on sreparle à la fin du chap !

**Allez à tentôt**

Extrait du dernier chapitre :

Dès qu'il eut franchit le seuil de la porte, elle s'écroula en pleur et y pleura tout son soul. Tiffany vint à sa rencontre, s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.....

chut saki......... il va revenir voyons, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble !! allez crois-moi ! Supplia Tiffany

snif....... Il est parti sa..... san..... sans moi !!! répondit sakura en redoubla de pleurs

Soudain Sakura se releva et fonça dans la salle du trône. Elle y entra, suivit de très près par Tiffany, et se mit devant son père. Il releva la tête et regarda sa fille dans les yeux et y lit une certaine rage, comment dire..... de la haine mais envers lui. ENVERS LUI !!!!

Sak ... sakura, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? bégéya le roi

Je veux partir ! Loin d'içi et de tout le monde !!! je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir toi, et tout ce peuple !!!

Quoi, mais tu est folle !! s'exclama son père en se levant

Tu ne sais point te battre, et dehors c'est très dangereux !! Voyons se n'est pas raissonable Sakura, cria le roi

Mais je veux y aller !!!!!!!! cria à son tour Sakura

Et je te réponds NON !!! C'est fini, la conversation est close ! trancha le roi

Mais....... Mais, je veux y aller ! bégéya Sakura

Non et c'est ma seule réponse

Sakura se retourna et marcha péniblement vers sa chambre. Elle y ouvra la porte et se traîna vers son lit. Doucement, elle se glissa sous ses couvertures. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était senti aussi boulversée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Elle se retourna et regarda dans sa fenêtre. Il y avait au loin une grande forêt qui renfermait, on dit, un pouvoir mystique. Sakura regarda encore quelque instants et ferma les yeux. Elle s'endormit et rêva :

_Je suis dans une grande forêt et je crois bien que je suis perdu ! Mais au loin il y a une lumière, un objet qui illumine une silhouette.....**Viens me rejoindre saki, je t'en pris prends ma main.** Tout deviens bizarrement flou, je veux prendre sa main mais un vent étrange se lève, je me sens comme aussi légère qu'une plume et je me sens aspirer dans d'autre lieux..... je......_

-AHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! cria Sakura en se levant soudainement

Elle porta une main à son cœur et regarda dans sa chambre un peu perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne se souvenait que légèrement un peu de son rêve mais cette main... elle en était sûre ! elle appartenait à une personne qu'elle connaissait...... Sakura se leva presque en courant et se dirigea vers la salle du trône.

Elle y entra en cria :

Papa, il faut qu'on parle !

Tout de suite ? demanda son père, surpris

Oui !!! c'est urgent.

Elle prit la main de son père et le tira vers son bureau. Ils entrèrent et elle se tourna vers lui.

Papa, je veux partir ! dit-elle fermement

Ma chérie, on en a déjà parler, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas. Répondit son père doucement

Mais je veux y aller, je suis assez grande maintenant pour décider moi-même !!! s'exclama Sakura

Mais............ Sakura, c'est dangereux... je... je .... Ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu ne sais même pas te défendre, je ne.....

Je peux apprendre ! Je veux apprendre !!!! coupa sakura

Elle s'approcha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis plus la petite fille que j'était et tu ne peut pas toujours me protéger papa. J'ai 16ans maintenant et je suis bien assez grande pour choisir ce qu'il faut pour moi. Je ne veux pas être forcer de m'enfuir donc laisse moi partir, laisse moi respirer mon père ! je t'en pris ! dit-elle doucement

Le roi leva le regard vers la fenêtre du bureau. Ça y est, le moment où les enfant on assez grandit pour voler de leur propre ailes... Thomas est déjà partit mais lui s'était prévisible, dès l'âge de 5ans il parlait qu'il voulais partir loin et devenir chevalier... Mais sa petite Sakura, elle qui avait toujours trop peur pour aller se promener dans les couloirs du château, voulait maintenant partir loin pour rejoindre son destin.... Pour rejoindre un auter royaume..... un autre royaume ??

Le roi se tourna vers sa fille et la regarda d'un air amusé ! Sakura le regardait pour sa part assez surprise ! Mais elle comprit bien vite et vira au teint rouge écrevisse !!! Elle se tourna et bégéya :

-ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-À non ! et bien explique moi alors ! répondit le roi de plus en plus amusé

-ahhhhh, okay ! tu gagne cette fois si mais ne crois pas que tu m'auras toujours comme sa ! explosa Sakura tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de bouillir( Nda : on peu plus et on voyait de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles... loll)

Alors... c'est d'accord, je peut partir ?? demanda sakura ayant reprit son sang froid

Oui, c'est d'accord mais avant tu vas apprendre à te battre ! répondit le roi

Sakura le regarda un moment( histoire d'assimiler tout sa....) et se jeta littéralement dessus en criant : MERCI !!!! MERCI MERCI !!!! Le roi éclata de rire et sakura ne put s'empêcher de partir à rire avec lui.....

Alors.............. les années passèrent, et bien en fait 2 ans passa, et Sakura était devenu une parfaite battante. Présentement, elle était en train de rassembler tout le stricte minimum pour sa quête qu'elle avait appeler : ALLER SAUVER MON SHAO !

Non en fait, c'était seulement le fait de pouvoir croire qu'elle le croisera dans uns des sentiers qui la poussait à partir.Ayant tout rassembler, elle prit son sac et partit en direction de l'écurie.

Elle était en train d'attacher la selle qu'elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller

SAKURA !!!!!! attends ne part pas !!!

Sakura se retourna et regarda tiffany arriver en courant vers elle.

je........ je voulais simplement te dire au revoir ou adieu si tu ne reviens pas !

ahhh, hum....... Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire tiff...... bégéya sakura

ne dit rien alors ! promet moi de faite attention a toi ! promet le moi !

je te le promet ! répondit sakura

Alors elle se retourna vers sa jument , qu'elle avait nommée neige ceci étant dut à sa blancheur, et la monta. Sakura se retourna vers tiffany une dernière fois, lui fit un mince sourire et partit au galop.

Tiffany la suiva du regard jusqu'à temps de ne plus être capable de la suivre des yeux.

Alors elle murmura :

Fait attention à toi......... saki !

Voilà ! Et maintenant je répond au review alors....... :

**Syt : Voilà voilà, la suite ! est-ce qu'elle est réveillé ?? et bien j'espère que oui, j'en ai besoin pour mes prochains chapitres......loll, t'a réussit à draguer shao ?? loll, pas tro jespère... mais tk, tient la suite..... attrape je te lenvoit !**

**Allez a pluche là**

**Missglitter : salut ! t'es nouvelle dis-moi ?? et bien sa fait plaisir que sa te plaise ! continue à me lire.... Sa fait du bien de savoir kia du monde qui nos aiment...loll**

**Bye bye**

**SyaoSyao :Alors la suite comment tu las trouve ? jespere que l'a apprécier !**

**Ciao !!**

**Sakuya : bjour !! sa fait un bout qu'on ne s'est pas parler ! mais tient la suite de ma fic..... jespere quelle t'a plu ! allez à pluche !**

Alors c'est sa ! Je suis dsl pour les fautes mais cette fois-si je n'ai pas pris le temps de les corriger... mais je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps alors.......

**Je suis vraiment désoler pour le retard mais avec les examens je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je vous promet que la suite je vais la mettre dans très peu de temps !**

**Donc c'est sa !**

**Salut là**

**Juju –xxxx-**


	6. vers toi! part 2

**Salut ! Je suis de retour avec un new chapitre... le 6ème si ma mémoire est bonne !! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé une review !!! Et juste pour vous, et bien voici une réponse :**

**Sakuya : bien bjour !! Voici la suite.... Mais est-ce que tu l'attendais ?????? lolll, bonne question non ? Aller, fait toi plaisir et lis ce chapitre pour moi !! loll, bye bye**

**SyaoSyao : allô allô !! Je ne me suis pas inquiété une seule miette voyons... pour qui tu me prends !! Non mais.........les jeunes de nos jours sont ...... non, loll, je plaisante ! Voici la suite, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire autant que l'autre !!!**

**Syt : allô toi !! Alors comme sa, ils sont jaloux..... Et bien je ne vois pas d'inconvénients sa me laissent le champs libre puisque j'aime beaucoup shao alors......... loll, non, je blague ! Donc bonne chance avec tes 3 amours et puis si sakura te tape trop sur les nerfs et bien t'a qu'à me l'envoyer par email !! loll**

**Alors c'est sa !!! Donc la suite de ce chapitre va peut-être un peu arriver un peu en retard(loll, je vous parle de la suite de ce chapitre tandis que vous n'avez même pas lu celui-là.... Chu po mal bizzz) mais je vais la mettre le plus vite possible !!! Je vous le jure... alors s'il y en a à qui il y prenne une envie soudaine de m 'envoyer un tueur à gage à mes trousses et bien Ne le faite pas !!!! lolll, je vous laisse lire le chapitre !!!! ciao**

Extrait du dernier chapitre :

Alors elle murmura :

-Fait attention à toi........... Saki !

Cela fait maintenant 1 semaines qu'elle était partie...... et toujours rien ! Mais il faut l'avouer le pays était magnifique !! Toutes ces fleurs, et ces arbres et tous ces animaux sauvages...... _Oh le bel ours !!!!!Le le le le....... BEL OURS !!!!!!!_

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!! Cria alors Sakura !

Elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de donner ma jument à un paysan en manque d'argent ! ahhhh, moi et ma bonté !!!!_Pensa sakura en courant. Mais elle arrêta bien vite sa course, bien qu'elle ne l'aille pas voulu, puisque qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son chemin. Une silhouette en fait. Sakura jeta un regard derrière elle et vit................ Qu'il n'y avait plus d'ours !_ Je vous jure, cette journée est bien longue raaaaaaa !_ Soupira sakura Mais un bruit attira l'attention de saki tandis qu'elle broyait du noir dans sa tête en pensant qu'il y avait bien rien qu'elle pour s'attirer des ennuis comme sa ! Elle regarda devant elle et remarquer que la silhouette s'avançait vers elle. Sakura paniqua et pris son épée. Alors la silhouette parla :

Hum, dis-moi........ Tu es sûr que sa va ?? Tu as l'air un peu mal en point.... Je peux peut-être t'aider ! demanda la voix

Il est rare que je demande de l'aide à des gens que je ne connais point ! répondit sakura pas très sûre d'elle

Ah ! Oui désolé ! Je m'appelle Stéphanie ! Stéphanie Li et toi ??

Sakura ! sakura kinomoto ! Tu as bien dis Li ?? est tu dans la famille de shaolan Li ??

Shaolan Li tu dis ! Mais bien sûr c'est mon cousin pourquoi ?

Et bien en fait, je le cherche...... répondit sakura timidement

Mais ton nom est......

Sakura.... Je venais te le dire !

Ah oui ! Désolé !! sakura... sakura, sa me dis quelque chose !

Sakura s'essaya sur une racine et pensa pendant que l'autre à côté d'elle parlait toute seule en se disant : Je suis sûr de connaître quelqu'un...... ! Elle était tombée sur quelqu'un de bien spéciale elle en était sûre !

OUIIIIIII !!!!!!!!! Je sais !!! Tu es l'amoureuse de shaolan !!!!!!

Sakura avait faire un saut d'au moins 1 mètre pour la peur que venait de lui foutre Stéphanie ! Elle se retourna et regarda cette fille sortit de nulle part sauter partout comme une folle en criant : JE LE SAVAIS !! JE LE SAVAIS !! Décidément, la journée s'acharnait sur elle ! La folle..... Non, Stéphanie s'arrêta de sauter et vint près de Sakura et la regarda intensément dans les yeux ! Tout à coup, stéph la prit par la main et partit en courant.

-Mais où m'emmène tu ?? demanda sakura en courant derrière cette espèce de tornade

-Je t'emmène au château voir mon cousin !

Le cœur de sakura ne fit qu'un bond dans sa poitrine tellement elle était surprise. Mais soudain stéph s'arrêta de courir et regarda autour d'elle.

Pourquoi tu t'arrête ??? demanda saki

Hum........ Je suis un peu écarter en fait !! rigola nerveusement Stéphanie

Il manquait plus rien que sa !!! s'écria sakura à bout de nerfs

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, les secours de mon oncle viendront me chercher dans la forêt puisque que je ne saurai pas rentrer alors, quand ils nous retrouveront et bien je t'emmènerai au château pour voir mon cousin !

Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée tu sais... souffla sakura d'un air désespérer

Et je peu savoir pourquoi ? demanda Stéphanie en se retournant vers saki

C'est une très très très longue, en fait c'est seulement que ton oncle n'aime pas mon royaume et tout ce qui si rattache. Mon père me disait souvent, qu'il y a longtemps il y avait un roi dans un royaume voisin au notre qui désirait notre territoire.... Mais mon père ne voulant pas le céder s'en fut suivit d'une guerre.

Et ce sont nos soldats qui ont gagner alors.... La haine de l'autre roi ne fit qu'amplifier d'année en année. Et voilà pourquoi le père de shaolan ne veux pas que je le vois et pourquoi il veut faire de lui un soldat ! Pour mieux nous combattre après...... Expliqua sakura en ne laissant s'échapper que quelques larmes de ses yeux.

Je suis désolé sakura !! Vraiment.... Dit Stéphanie en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de saki

Allons, ne nous laissons pas abattre par les sentiments ! dit sakura en se lavant d'un bond

Mais le problème c'est qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer la racine sur son pied.

BOUM !

Hum dit-moi est-ce que sa t'arrive souvent de t'enfarger dans une racine comme sa ?? demanda Stéphanie (avec une grosse goutte style manga derrière la tête)

**Tadam !!!! Voilà le 6ème chapitre. Il est un peu court vous me dites ! Mais c'est voulu voyons...... loll, la suite la prochaine fois. REVIEW PLEASE !!!**

**Bye tlm**

**Juju -xxxxx-**


	7. C'est koi sa?

Salut tlm !!!! Et bien je suis de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre !! Le rire est au rendez-vous j'en suis sûr !!! loll, je vous dirai pas tout ce qui va se passer ! De quoi je vais avoir l'air moi....... Donc c'est sa, faites-vous du plaisir et puis on se reparle à la fin !!!

_Extrait du dernier chapitre :_

_BOUM !_

_Hum dit-moi sa t'arrive souvent de t'enfarger dans une racine comme sa ?? Demanda Stéphanie( avec une grosse goutte style manga derrière la tête)_

Hum..... En fait c'est que je ne l'avais pas vu celle là !! s'exclama sakura nerveusement

Ah oui ! Et bien j'espère que tu vas être capable de les voir à l'avenir ! À la grosseur qu'elles ont !!!! Ria stéph en regardant la racine sur lequel sakura s'était enfarger ( **C'est que la racine est de la grosseur d'un tuyau !! Faut t'acheter des lunettes saki..... Ce serait mieux !)**

Mouais...... répondit sakura en se levant se frottant les fesses

Stéph la regarda une seconde fois et partit dans un fou rire. Sakura prit un air offusquer et partit de son côté. Stéph se mit à rire encore plus et la suivit. Les filles marchaient depuis au moins 2 heures, en fait jusqu'à ce que Stéph s'écrit :

Non là, j'en ai assez !!!!!

Sakura se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel en disant :

Mais t'as fini de te plaindre !!! Sa fait quoi, 3 fois que tu me le dis depuis qu'on a commencer à marcher !! ..... En fait, t'as commencer à le dire après la 2ème pause qui était tout de suite après la pause du souper !!! Tu le dis tout de suite si t'a une autre pause que tu voudrais avoir ! Je suis tout à toi ! s'exclama sakura sarcastiquement

Stéph la regarda et s'assisa sur une racine. Elle ramena ses genoux à son menton et regarda les étoiles en murmurant :

Je veux retourner au château.......

Sakura s'approcha doucement et vint s'assir près d'elle. Elle posa sa main sur celle de stéph et lui murmura :

Stéph, je comprends mais j'y peux rien....... Sakura leva les yeux vers le ciel et commença à chantonner

Laisse jamais le froid t'envahir 

**Pour laisser ton cœur aimer**

**Le froid est ton ennemi**

**L'ennemi de la chaleur**

**La chaleur..... de ton cœur**

C'est quoi ? Cette..... Cet air ?

Une chanson que ma mère me fredonnait quand j'étais petite, pour me calmer. C'est un souvenir..... Le seul en fait que j'ai d'elle ! répondit saki

Je suis désolé saki...... vraiment ! répondit doucement stéph

Bah c'est pas grave..... dit sakura en se tournant vers stéph

Bon aller on reprend le chemin ! s'exclama saki en se levant d'un bond

Quoi !!!!!!!! Mais t'es folle ! s'exclama stéph en la regardant

Sakura rigola, lui prit la main et partit

Mais la nuit devenait de plus en plus froide et les filles durent s'arrêter pour dormir un peu. Ayant monter un petit campement( avec ce qu'elles avaient bien sûr !) Elles se couchèrent et s'endormirent.

Plus la nuit passait et plus il faisait clair..... Mais pas clair à cause du soleil mais clair à cause d'une lumière qui ne cessait de se rapprocher. Donc, la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte ce qui réveilla sakura...

Qu'est.... Qu'est-ce que c'est que sa ???? s'affola sakura

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et se mit à secouer stéph en criant : STÉPH RÉVEILLE TOI VITE !!!!! VITE !!!!

Ben voyons qu'est-ce qui te prends de me réveiller comme sa !!!!! Non mais.... C'est quoi sa ! Demanda stéph en pointant la lumière qui n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher.

Ben je sais pas moi ! Je suis pas une savante à ce que je sache ! répondit sakura de plus en plus nerveuse

Hum.... Sa l'a arrêter d'avancer ! remarqua stéph en se détendant un peu

Sakura se leva et entreprit de s'approcher de cette lumière qui illuminait toujours. Stéph s'affola et la suivit tout de suite ! Plus elles s'approchaient et plus la lumière augmentait d'intensité. N'étant plus qu'a quelque pas, sakura prit la main de stéph et approcha son autre main de l'objet qui brillait. Stéph n'osant pas regarder sa, ferma les yeux le plus fort possible. Les doigts de sakura frôla l'objet et une violente secousse se fit sentir. Tout devint flou autour des filles et le sol de déroba sous leurs pieds. Sakura s'agrippa le plus possible au bras de stéph et...................

Nannnnnnnn, chuis diabolique !!! Je finis sa comme sa juste pour pas vous dire le punch ! Il va falloir que vous veniez lire la suite pour savoir qu'est-ce qui va se passer !!!! loll, je réponds aux review maintenant :

**MISSGLITTER : salut toi ! loll, merci c'est gentil ! Mais ton fic aussi était super intéressant ! lollll, continue de me lire, sa me fais plaisir !**

**SAKUYA : allô allô !!! Lui est-ce qu'il était drôle ?? loll, merci pour la review !!!!**

**SYT : chuis contente qu'ils ait arrêter de te faire la gueule ! moi avec sakura c'est pas trop pire, elle s'est calmer**

**Saki : ouais ! Mais je veux revoir shao !!!!!!**

**Juju : rahhhh, mais ta fini ak sa !!!! Tu s'est pas dire autre chose !**

**Saki : je veux shao et je vais lavoir !!! Rends le moi hummmmmmmm !!!!**

**Juju : bon ! Comme sa je vais avoir la paix pour quelque temps ! ( Je lai bâillonner.......)**

**CLAC ! Voilà, elle est enfermer dans mon placard, elle ne m'énervera plus ! Hum...... tu veux tu la ravoir ???? lollll, dis-le moi !**

**SYAOSYAO : salut ! La routine ta bien raison ! loll, mais chuis contente que t'aime ! **

**Alors c'est sa ! Le prochain chapitre je le mets le plus rapidement( jme répète je crois ! loll) et puis faite attention à vous !!!!**

**Byebye**

**Juju black –xxxx-**


	8. Problème part 1

Hey Hey !! Salut tout le monde !!! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et là on peut dire que l'action commence pour de vrai ! Donc hum, je vais commencer par répondre aux reviews et après on se reparle….

**Syt :** salut ! Et bien c gentil de me laisser une review…. J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !!! Tu sais quoi ! Moi et saki sa c'est arranger !! On c'est parler les yeux dans les yeux, elle attacher et moi non….. Et on c'est expliquer ! Donc hum, elle voulait te dire un petit mot, n'est-ce pas saki…

Saki : hum hum

Juju: Allez vas-y !

Saki : je suis désolé pour t'avoir fait enragée…..

Juju : Et est-ce que ya d'autres choses ??

Saki : oui…. JE REVEUX SHAO !!!!!

Juju :rahhhh, recommence pas avec sa !

BING !

Une poêle sa peut servir des fois ! donc hum, c'est sa là……lolll, salut

**SyaoSyao :**allô toi ! Je suis contente que sa te plaise toujours…… et je suis désolé si je t'aie fait attendre…. Désolé ! Tu me pardonnes ??

**Missglitter :** Ahhhh !!!! Ne me botte pas les fesses je t'en pris !!!!! loll, le voilà ton chapitre et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre !!!!

**Voilà pour les review mais sakuya….. Où es-tu ???? Sakuya !!!!!! Snif….. Tu m'as oublié !!!!**

**Mais bon ! On fait avec…… loll, alors je vous laisse lire et à tantôt !**

Le soleil brille… les petits oiseaux font quick quick ….. et 2 filles sont couchées là, par terre……

Une des 2 jeunes femmes daigna se lever et regarder autour d'elle… elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ne pas rêver, se passa la main devant les yeux, se pinça mais rien ne disparaissait alors elle s'écria :

Hum, je dois sûrement rêver, mais on est plus dans la forêt….. A moins qu'il y soit pousser en moins de 15mins un océan et du sable….

La deuxième jeune femme se réveilla à son tour et répondit :

Dis-moi…….. T'es rendu folle ou quoi ??Niaise moi pas, je la trouve pas drôle du tout ta jok !!

Hey !! chuis pas folle !!! Simplement un peu dérangée ! Elle arrêta de parler venant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de se rabaisser et renchérit :

Ah ! Et puis de quoi je me mêle en plus !

Stéph, si tu enlevais tes cheveux de ma figure, je verrais mieux et je ne te traiterais pas de folle ! répondit la deuxième voix légèrement enragée

Stéph se recula pour laisser voir saki. Sakura regarda autour et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'écrier :

Bon, je suis devenu folle comme toi ! Sa va pas de me donner tes microbes !!!

Non mais quoi ???? J'espère ne pas avoir bien entendu parce que…. Répondit doucement stéph de plus en plus fâchée

Sakura se leva d'un bond et prit la main de stéph en disant :

Allez viens ! C'est pas en parlant qu'on va trouver où nous sommes !

Sakura fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter en regardant partout. Elle n'avait aucune idée où aller et surtout où elle était ! Stéph s'arrêta, elle aussi et se mit à jouer avec une des ses couettes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse !

Hum, moi sa me dérange pas de marcher mais où veux-tu aller, je veux dire que….. On a aucune idée d'où nous sommes donc…. Commença stéph

Je sais ! Répondu subitement sakura. Mais, on a pas le choix. Nous allons marcher et aller dans le premier village que nous allons trouer et demander où nous sommes ! Ensuite, on verra….

Stéph acquiesça et les filles se mirent-t'en route. Plus l'heure avançait et plus les filles désespéraient. Aucun village n'apparaissait à des km à la ronde. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, et les filles sentaient la fatigue les gagner.

Stéph s'arrêta et s'essaya par terre. La douleur de ses pieds étaie trop importante pour continuer. Sakura la regarda et se retourna. Tout le paysage n'était que sable et eau…. En tout cas pour l'instant. S'il y avait quelque chose sur cette île et bien, il était bien caché !!

Sakura avait envie de pleurer et de retourner chez elle….. Mais c'était où chez elle au juste ????

Sakura se mit les mains sur le visage et fit le bilan dans sa tête……… Tout était si dur à avaler qu'elle éclata

J'en peu plus !!! Tout va de travers !!! On a commencer par attendre le renfort de ton oncle mais il n'est jamais arriver ! Ensuite, cette lumière et cet objet… puis, plus rien ! Et maintenant, on se retrouve sur île, on ne s'est où !!!!

Sakura s'essaya sur une bute de sable et dit doucement :

Je ne sais plus quoi faire…….

Stéph la regarda et saki tourna les yeux vers elle. Rencontrer le regard de stéph eut comme effet de l'apaiser…. Stéph s'approcha et prit saki dans ses bras. Mais s'en fut trop pour sakura qui éclata en sanglots.

Stéph prit la parole et dit doucement :

Tu sais saki… t'es forte et tout ce que tu as endurer, et bien sa là besoin de sortir….. Laisse-toi aller saki, je suis là pour sa… Je serai toujours là

Sakura s'arrêta de pleurer tout de suite et se sépara légèrement de stéph pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Plus le temps passait et plus stéph ressemblais à tiffany. La ressemblance était frappante !!

Stéph…… commença saki, les larmes aux yeux

Chut ! C'est bon saki ! on en parlera une autre fois

Sakura la regarda et souria. Les 2 filles reprirent la route. L'heure avançait et les horizons étaient toujours déserts, c'était désespérant !

Je trouve bizarre qu'à des km à la ronde, il n'y ait rien ! Tu ne trouve pas saki ??

Et bien…. Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve sa carrément louche !

De quoi louche ??

Sakura se retourna pour faire face à stéph et la regarda dans les yeux en disant :

C'est juste que je suis sur que l'objet qui nous a fait atterrir ici n'était pas là par hasard, c'est tout

Voyons saki ! Répondit stéph en riant. La fatigue prend le dessus sur toi ma vieille ! Tu deviens juste un peu parano….. Mais stéph s'arrêta de rire en voyant l'air de son amie. T'es pas sérieuse quand même, hey !

Sakura la regarda et dit simplement :

Je te disais juste qu'est-ce que je pensais……. En tout cas, on continue !

Stéph la regarda et la suivit. Personne ne dit un seul mot de tout le trajet…. Le silence était doux mais dur à la fois. L'heure avançait et toujours rien, alors stéph prit la parole en premier :

Sakura, je crois qu'on devrait s'établir ici pour la nuit…. T'en pense quoi ??

Sakura s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour voir le terrain. Elle vérifia les alentours et déclara en souriant :

Ouais ! Sa me convient !

Stéph souria à son tour et s'essaya sur une bute de sable(**Nda : on prend qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coin après tout…. Lolll) **Sakura la rejoignit et se coucha sur la bute à côté de celle de stéphanie.

Bonne nuit stéph

Bonne nuit saki

**AHHHHHH !!!!!!!!**

2 voix s'exclamèrent en même temps :

De….. De kesé ?? demanda stéph pas du tout réveillée

Wo ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?? demanda saki à moitié en bas de sa bute de sable

Sakura se leva et regarda les alentours. Il n'y avait rien, ben en fait elle espérait qu'il n'y avait rien parc qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre. Des poings et des pieds c'est ben beau mais il faut la force aussi… et sakura n'était pas la plus forte s'en était sur !!!

Alors…… Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir crier alors que saki et stéph dormaient ???

Plus loin dans le sable…….

Voix1 : Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe et il faut que sa reste comme ça !

Voix2 : Oui monsieur !

Voix étouffer : T'es qu'un con ! Ne la touche surtout pas !!!

L'Homme s'approcha du jeune homme attacher et lui susurra à l'oreille :

Tu n'es pas en mesure de pouvoir me donner des ordres………………… xiaolang………

**Et voilà ! lolll, je finis toujours sa en suspense ! je suis diabolique, non ??? En tout cas, voilà le 8ème chapitre ! Espérant qu'il vous a plus…….. Je vous dis **

**A pluche !**

**Juju –xxxxxxx-**


	9. Problème Part 2

**Salut tout le monde!!!! Sa fait un baille que l'on ne c'est pas vu, non?? Je sais… mais j'avais quelque problèmes, qui sont maintenant tous réglés, donc….. Tout finis bien, mais pour sakura peut-être pas…. NIARK NIARK NIARK!!! Loll, alors je réponds aux reviews et je commence l'histoire après….**

**SyanSyaoran:** Hey Hey!!! C'est gentil de ta part d'être de mon côté…. J'en avais bien besoin! Alors la voilà ta fic, et puis…. Avec le temps que sa l'a pris pour la publier, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!!

**Syt:** Et ben! Tu y est aller fort cette fois!! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, elle a besoin d'une bonne fessé, c'est moi qui te le dit! Loll, pour l'instant elle se tient tranquille mais dès qu'elle me cause problème je te l'envoie!

**Sakuya:** Je te pardonne….. On fait tous des erreurs!!! Alors ne recommence plus! Mais non, je blague… tu sais bien. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire, Ah et puis… Lâche pas! Ta fic s'en vient super cool!!

**Voilà, c'est tout pour les réponses…. Alors on passe au chapitre maintenant??? Loll, Allez, je vous laisse lire!**

Le jour refait son apparition…. Réveillant petit à petit les deux jeunes filles qui dormaient.

- Ailllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeee! Bailla stéph en s'étirant

Sakura ouvra les yeux. Elle n'était pas très bien depuis quelque jours. La température ne cessait de grimper depuis 3 jours et la chaleur devenait insoutenable. Il fallait retourner de où elles venaient et vite!

- Dis-moi Stéph….. Tu était de garde cette nuit, As-tu aperçu quelque chose de bizarre??

- Nan! Toujours rien! Cette île est déserte et personne ne pourra venir à notre secours c'est moi qui te le dit!

Stéph se leva et soupira. Elles étaient ici depuis maintenant 1 semaine et toujours rien! Elles ont chercher de fond en comble sur cette île quelque chose qui pourrait les éclairer un peu sur où elles sont…… mais non!

Sakura se leva à son tour. Toute cette marche les épuisaient et la nourriture n'était pas facile à trouver. Elle scruta l'horizon…. Des arbres et des arbres et des arbres… Ah! Et puis de l'eau! Et aussi de la fumée….. De la fumée….. DE LA FUMÉE!

- Hey! Stéph regarde!!!! Il y a de la fumée là-bas!!! Viens on va aller voir!

Alors, les 2 filles se mirent à courir aussi qu'elles le pouvaient. Arriver à la lisière de la forêt, elles virent un village…..

- UN VILLAGE! Mais merde, d'où y sort!!!!! S'exclama Stéphanie

Sakura la regarda énervée et retourna son regard vers le village. _Un village…… On a fait au moins 3 fois le tour de cette foutue île, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est maintenant que ce village apparaît???_

Mais quelque chose clochait, le village était en feu mais aucune personne n'apparaissaient…. Tout était vide…. Et personne n'était passer par ici non plus!

Stéph fit quelque pas par l'avant mais Sakura la retint par le bras

- Non attends! C'est louche tout sa…. Personne n'est aller pas là puisque que nous sommes seule ici….. C'est un piège c'est moi que te le dis!

- Bah voyons, ma pauvre Sakura, tu délire!! Pour une fois qu'on a une chance de pouvoir s'en sortir tu laisserais tout tomber pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est louche….! Non, moi je dis qu'on va voir de plus près et on jugeras par la suite! C'est peut-être notre seule chance de pouvoir s'en sortir saki!!! Il faut la prendre!

Sakura la regarda dans les yeux et soupira. Tout sa ne disais rien qui vaille, mais stéph avait raison…. C'était peut-être leur seule chance de survie….

Alors Sakura acquiesça et les deux filles se mirent en route.

- NONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!

**Salut!!!! Lollll, je n'ai pas changer mais bonnes habitudes…. Il faut toujours couper là où il y a de l'action !!! Donc, je vous préviens…. Minimum 4 reviews pour avoir la suite! **

**Bye et à la prochaine!!!**

**Jujube -xxxxx-**


	10. Je suis toujours là

**Kikou tlm!!!!! je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre... mais cette fois je l'ai fait plus long puisque le dernier chapitre était très court!!! Je pensais l'avoir fait assez long quand même mais...... Bon!!! C'est la vie! Alors, tite réponse aux reviews???**

**Arala: **Silut!!! tu sais, je suis pas seulement sadique avec toi mais aussi avec tous ceux qui lisent la fic.... Et puis tu vas t'habituer... J'ai tjrs couper dans le punch alors.... Pourquoi changé les bonnes habitudes??? Lolll, Allez je te laisse lire!

**Syt:** Salut toi!! Je sais pas pourquoi sakura c'est ramasser chez toi mais bon..... je l'ai attacher bien correctement elle ne devrait plus recommencer..... Loll, non c'est que elle voulait me prendre shao tandis ke je parlais de la fic avec lui.... histoire de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire, quand il voulait réapparaître mais sa devait être une surprise..... tk, je lai attahcer et puis elle dérange plus! Mais, si tu la veux.... histoire de te défouler ben dis-le moi! Lolll, Jte laisse lire, salut

**SyanSyaoran: **Kikou toi!!! merci bien pour ta review!!! Mais hum..... tu devrais être habitué à ma cruauté non??? Lolll, p-t ke jme trompe....... tk, jte laisse lire!

**Alors... Là j'ai juste 3 review et j'avais dit que j'écrivais la fic dès que j'aurais 4 review..... mais je peut pas faire souffrir mes lecteurs.....!!!! lolll, alors je vous ai écrit la suite pareil! Donc la voilà... Bonne lecture!**

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Hey!!! Mais cesse de crier pauvre con! Où tu vas avoir des problèmes!

Shaolan se rassisa et regarda de nouveau dans la glace. Il avait devant lui la personne qu'il aimait le plus et sa cousine mais ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher de se foutre dans la merde! Le destin s'acharnait sur lui, ouais!

Un grand homme, massif et important, s'avança vers Shaolan et le prit par le bras. Il le leva et l'entraîna avec lui et l'emmena dans une salle noir. Elle n'était éclairer que par 2 chandelles une dans un coin et l'autre dans l'autre coin. L'homme assisa Shaolan sur une chaise de bois... pleine d'échardes et ensuite alla s'asseoir devant lui.

- Tu commence à me poser problèmes Shaolan et j'ai bien peur de devoir y remédier....

- ......

- Alors, tu ne parle pas?

- Je n'ai rien à dire à quelqu'un comme toi!!! cracha Shaolan avec hargne

L'homme se leva d'un bond et saisi Shaolan par la nuque pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Écoute-moi bien sale gamin! Si ce n'était que de moi, tu serais mort depuis longtemps, mais ton père s'ostine à penser que tu pourrais nous être utile. Mais dans le fond je suis le seul à te voir tel que tu es, un sale gamin con et imbu de lui-même! Tu n'es rien ici Shaolan.... Qu'une merde en fait!

L'homme lacha Shaolan et sorti de la salle en claquant la porte. Shaolan tourna la tête et regarda la salle....

Ses yeux s'emubuèrent légèrement mais il chassa les larmes en s'essuyant les yeux. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir contre un mur. Il colla ses genoux contre son torse et ferma les yeux.....

- Saki, ste plait, peux-tu me donner un bout de roche par terre?

- Tu veux faire quoi avec sa??

- Ben.... Tassez les morceaux de bois en feu juste devant nous.....

Sakura se pencha et prit la petite roche.... mais quelque chose attira son attention. Un objet au loin brillait.

Sakura donna la roche distraitement à stéph et commença à avancer vers l'objet en question.

- Sakura........ où est-ce que tu vas comme sa??

Sakura la fit taire d'un geste de la main et continua d'avancer. Plus elle s'approchait et plus il faisait froid.

- _Bizarre......_ Pensa sakura

Stéphanie la rejoignit et vit l'objet à son tour. Elle poussa un cri de joie et se jeta sur l'objet.

- Non!!! Attends stéph!!!

Mais s'était trop tard. Le vent se leva et tout tourbillona autour d'eux. Sakura se sentit tout étourdit et tomba inconsciente. Stéphanie à son tour, lacha l'objet et tomba aux côté de sakura, elle aussi inconsciente.

Shaolan se réveilla, alerter par les cris des hommes de son père. il se leva, légèrement étourdit et alla vers la porte. Se préparant pour l'ouvrir, la porte s'ouvra brusquement, laissant appraître l'homme de tantôt.

- Dis-moi comment elle fait pour toujours disparaître dans le temps comme sa!

Shaolan leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda un peu perdu. De quoi voulait-il bien parler???

L'homme prit shaolan par le bras et le secoua brusquement

- Allez! Dis-moi comment elle fait!!!!!

- Mais de quoi vous parlez bon sang!

L'homme lacha Shaolan et jata par terre et resorti en claquant la porte. Shaolan ragea et donnant un coup de poing sur le plancher. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Il était trop faible! Mais dès qu'il aura retrouver sa force, il leurs fera mordre la poussière!

- Il ne veut pas parler mon seigneur! Il a l'air de ne rien savoir!

Le roi se leva et alla devant l'homme qui lui parlait.

- Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends mais écoute-moi bien Thomas! Je veut en savoir plus et mon fils sait des élément que je ne sais pas! Alors ARRANGE-TOI POUR QU'IL LES DISENT!!!!!!!

- Mon cher mari..... je ne crois pas..... enfin..... que la force soit le meilleur moyens de savoir quelque chose de plus......

- TAIS-TOI!!! Tu n'a aucune idée de se que tu parles Yelan!!! Ne vient pas te mêler de se qui ne te regarde pas! Maintenant laisse-moi parler à mes hommes en priver!

- Très bien mon seigneur! dit-elle ne s'inglinant

**Et voilà!!! Il n'est pas super long mais tout de même un peu plus que l'autre! Alors, qu'est-ce qu vous en pensez???? Laisser moi une review pour me le dire!**

**salut!!!**

**juju -xxx-**


	11. Explications

**Salut tlm!!!! Je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre! Mais avant je vais répondre à mes super lecteurs.....**

**Arala: **Lollll, tinquiète les femmes soumises et moi sa fait 2 aussi, mais cétais pour le bien de la fic tié, pour ke le père de Shao paraisse plus méchant.... Tu comprends? Entk, jespere que la suite va te plaire pareil!!!

**SyaoSyao: **Salut! Jten veux pas tinquiète, sa larrive à tlm de faire des oubli tié.... Lolll, mais merci pour la review!

**Sakuya: **Hola!! La voila la suite..... jespere qu'elle va te plaire! On se reparle sur Msn?? Jai plain de détails croustillant pour toi! Lolll, voilà la suite!

**Donc voilà pour les réponses des review! Jpense ke là chu rendu à mettre le chapitre..... non????? LOllll, cest bon jai compris, je le met!**

- Il faut toujours que tu touche à toute tout le tmeps hein!

- J'ai... j'ai...... j'ai pas faites exciprès......

Sakura éclata d'un rire nerveux et regarda stéphanie d'un oeil mauvais. Elles avaient de nouveau changer de lieu.... Donc, encore aucune idée d'où elles sont! C'est le retour au point de départ..... sakura s'avança un peu et jeta un regard autour. L'emplacement où elles sont attérit à l'air tout de même un peu plus développer que où elles étaient auparavant mais...... Sa n'avançait à rien quand même!

Des arbres à perte de vue...... Aucune trace d'eau nulle part...... Et la forêt à l'air inhabiter... Comme d'habitude! Stéphanie se leva et alla jusqu'à Sakura et se risqua à la regarder. Mais sakura ne détorna même pas le regard vers elle alors elle se risqua à dire quelque chose peut importe comment elle allait réagir....

- hum..... Saki?

- mmm

- Dis-moi..... Ehhhh, une idée d'où nous sommes??

Sakura soupira et se retourna vers stéph qui recula d'un pas. Les 2 filles se défièrent du regard et Sakura soupira de nouveau. Alors, elle s'assisa par terre et sembla réfléchir à la réponse à donner à stéph.

- Ben en fait..... Je peut dire une chose..... Nous sommes dans la forêt! s'exclama Stéph

Sakura tomba à la renverse. Pffff, voir si elle n'avait pas remarquer!

- Non... pou vrai???? Franchement stéph, me semble que c'est assez évident que oui on est dans la forêt!!

Au moment où Sakura allait ajouter quelque chose dans son spitch, une voix se fit entendre. Elle était douce mais elle semblait triste et morose. Sakura se leva d'un bond et regarda autour d'elle anxieusement.

Shaolan dormait mais d'un sommeil à moitié...( Nda: Sa se dit sa....??? Lolll) La peur qu son père entre dans cette pièce pour lui annoncer qu'il l'avait retrouver le gelait sur place. Il fallait qu'elle reste cacher peu importe où elle était! Mais d'ailleur, elle était où?? Les hommes de son père avait fouiller l'île de fond en combl et ne l'avait trouver nulle part.... Où est-ce qu'elles avaient attérit???

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrevoir Yelan, sa mère. Elle semblait de plus en plus fatiguer.... Il c'était passer quelque chose c'était sur! Shaolan se leva et alla à la rencontre de sa mère. Il la pris dans ses bras et la fit s'assir sur une chaise encore en bonne état.

- Shaolan..... Sakura et Stéphanie ne pourront se cacher dasn le temps indéfinitivement! On doit les aider à revenir dans le temps réel... quelqu'un semble vouloir amener Sakura et Stéphanie à un endroit précis en ensorcellant des objets qui attire l'attention mais elles doivent faire attention... Sakura l'a compris mais Stéphanie elle, je crains que non...

- Mère.. de quoi parlez-vous?? Je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce que vous me dites..... Quel voyage dans le temps?? Tout cela serait de la magie... Mais la magie n'existe pas!

Yelan regarda son fils et lui pris les mains. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et pris une grande inspiration.

- La magie existe Shaolan.... Dans les coeurs de tous! Mais dans quelque cas, la magie est plus forte.... En fait elle est tellement présente que certaines personnes pensent qu'elles sont aux services du diable... mais ils ont tort! Puis que la magie n'est pas forcément mal... Elle est aussi le bien.... Je vais te raconter une histoire Shaolan.... L'histoire d'une magie en fait..... La magie des étoiles.....

Yelan se leva et marcha dans la salle. De ce fait elle commença son récit.....

_Parmis tout les soleils et toutes les lunes, on racontes que de petites boules de lumière et de chaleur vivaient.... On les appellait les étoiles. Dans le monde, il y a fort longtemps, un maître du mal régnait. Et avec son pouvoir, il pouvait éteindre toute parcelles de lumières, de vies, de joies dans ce monde. Et un jour il voulu s'attaquer aux lumières de l'immensité que l'on a au dessus de la tête, en fait du ciel. _

- Mais à quoi cela peut-il bien me servir??

Yelan le fit taire du regard et continua on récit....

_De ce fesant, il éteignit les lunes dans un seul combat.... Puis les soleils..... Et vint ensuite le tour des étoiles mais tout ne se passa pas comme il le désirait puisque les étoiles avait une guerrière, la détentrice du pouvoir des étoiles. Dans un combat acharné, les armées du mal et celles du bien se combatirent. Puis les années passèrent sans qu'aucune des 2 ne gagnent jusqu'au jour où le pouvoir des étoiles se réveilla. Alors, lors de la bataille, une lumière élumina le ciel de la terre et le combat cessa. La lumi;ere était tellement forte que personnes ne pouvaient la regarder de ses yeux nus. Et lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, elle laissa apparaitre une jeune femme. Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante. Ses longs cheveux couleur miel ondulait dans son dos. Ses yeux émeraudes respirait la bonté et la franchise. Et c'est depuis ce jour que le pouvoir des étoiles fit son apprition. D'un geste de la main, elle terrassa toutes les armées du mal ne laissant que celles du bien. Et vint alors le premier jour de paix depuis des années. _

Yelan s'arrêta et regarda son fils. Il était absorber par cette histoire. Il se risqua à poser une question

- Mais, c'est quoi le rapport avec Sakura et Stéphanie??

Yelan se rassisa et soupira. En regardant Shaolan dana les yeux elle répondit

- Sakura est la détentrice du pouvoir des étoiles....

**Et voilà! Vous ne vous attendiez vraiment pas à sa hein? Lolll, je vous ait tous surpris j'en suis sur!!**

**Donc, vous me donner vos commentaires???**

**bye**

**juju**


	12. Tu me reviendra?

**Salut! Cette semaine c'est la semaine du retour de mes fics... lool! Donc... je réponds aux review?**

**Arala: Salut toi! Merci! Yelan elle se révolte c'est vrai mais... Bon, tu n'est pas au bout de tes peines crois-moi! Alors, merci pour ta review, jtadore!**

**Donc c'est sa... Chuis pauvre en review cette fois-ci... Loll, Mais jvous aime pareil! Et maintenant passons à l'histoire!**

Sakura et Stéphanie marchait depuis au moins 2 bonnes heures et le paysage était familier... Mais il n'y avait que des arbres... Et puis tout les arbres se ressemblent donc il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler! Mais sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette voix... Elle était apparu et disparu tout de suite après... C'était louche tout sa!

Le temps passait et toujours autant d'arbres! Le calme régnait mais il fut déranger lorsque...

« Flack Back »

- Hum saki... on tourne en rond dit?

- Ben non, ben non!

- Mais je suis sur que l'on tourne en rond!

- Mais jte dit que NON!

- Bah... c'est beau pas besoin de crier...

Sakura soupira fortement et avança plus vite. Tout allait de mal en pire et Stéph se faisait de plus en plus déplaisante... Et son humeur aussi d'ailleur! Elle lui demandait à toute les 10 minutes si elles tournaient en rond... Et après elle demandait si on allait arrêter un jour de marcher... Ce qu'elle pouvait être agaçante à la fin!

- Hum saki... On va s'arrêter bientôt?

Et voilà! je vous l'avais bien dit! Cette question n'attendait pas l'autre qu'elle allait reposer 10 minutes plus tard. C'était comme une minuterie ça!

« Fin du Flash Back »

Donc je disais que le calme régnait mais qu'il avait été déranger par ces humeurs massacrantes. Toutes deux ne c'étaient adresser la parole depuis 2 heures. L'une trop fâcher de n'être pas écouter et l'autre trop exaspérer de toutes ces questions. Alors, c'est dans cette atmosphère que les 2 filles cherchent refuge. Les minutes passèrent, les heures passèrent lorsque quelque chose attira l'attention de stéphanie.

- hum... regarde là-bas!

Sakura leva son regard dans la direction où pointait le doigt de stéph. Plus loin, au dessus des arbres s'élevait une fumée semblabe à celle d'une cheminée. Prise d'une énergie nouvelle, les deux filles s'élancèrent dans une course éfreiner vers cette partie de la forêt.

Yelan se leva, l'air de plus en plus malade. Sa peau devenait, chaque jour, de plus en plus blanche. Shaolan s'inquiétait énormément de la vie de sa mère. Mais pas autant que de la vie de Sakura et stéphanie. Elles étaient porter disparu depuis maintenant 2 jours sans aucuns signes de vie. Il le savait aussitôt, voyant et crier les hommes de son père, que les filles étaient à un endroit voyant.

Shaolan soupira. L'histoire de sa mère lui restait planté dans la tête. Sakura était la détentrice du pouvoir des étoiles mais le savait-elle? Yelan dit qu'elle le saura lorsque que se sera le temps... Mais c'était quand ça? Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant apparaître un homme de son père. Il s'avança et pris Shaolan par le bras le forçant ainsi à se lever.

Ils traversèrent bon nombre de couloirs pour arriver devant cette grande porte qu'il redoutait tant. L'homme ouvrit la porte et entraîna Shaolan à l'intérieur. Il l'amena devant le ri quiétait en fait son père mais quelque chose clochait... Son père avait une lueur de tristesse dans le regard. Il fit signe à l'homme de le lâcher et leva le regard vers son fils.

- mon fils... Je suis désolé... souffla-t-il

Shaolan ouvrit les yeux de surprise. C'était la première fois que son père lui parlait sur ce ton. Quelque chose clochait il en était sur!

- Que se passe-t-il père?

- Ta mè... Ma fem... bégaya-t-il

- Quoi?

- Ta mère... Shaolan... est gravement malade...

Shaolan reçu comme un coup de poing en pleine figure tant la phrase eût de l'impact.

- Co...Co...Comment cela se peut-il?

- Ta mère était déjà malade auparavant mais je ne m'en suis jamais préocuper mais maintenant je me rends compte de ce que je fais... L'empleur de toutes les méchancetés et de tout les troubles que j'ai causé à notre peuple et aux autres aussi... Et ces 2 jeunes filles que je poursuit sans arrêt... Je ne me suis jamais occuper de tes sentiments... Mais j'aurais dût et je le regrette amèrement... Mais il est trop tard maintenant, ma femme se meurt et ces 2 jeunes filles restent introuvables...

Shaolan baissa le regard pour regarder le plancher... Sa mère était malade et sa bien-aimée ainsi que sa cousine étaient introuvables... Et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il reporta son regard au dehors, dans ce jardin rempli de cerisiers...

**Hey Hey! c'est chien de couper comme ça ein? Loll, et bien moi sa m'amuse énormément! hihihi... Donc, comment vous trouver la suite? elle est assez longue... pas assez longue... je ne sais pas! C'est vous qui aller me le dire! Laissez moi une ptite review please!**

**juju **


	13. Petit mot de fin

**SAlut tlm! peut-être vous avez remarquer que les chapitres de malgré les âges sont rares et long à arriver ben à cuse que écricre cette histoire same plait plus du tout! J'ai pu le gout de la faire et jsute pour sa jai décider que jarretais lécriture bon... hum, mais pour les autres fics ben sa c sur jarreterai pas pour tout lor su monde loll, donc c sa! jespere ne pas décevoir trop de personne...**

**Merci me mavoir lut lolll**

**juju**


End file.
